legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P4/Transcript
(Adam is seen as Ian wraps a bandage on his injured shoulder) Ian: Alright, my power should finish this up in a few minutes. Just keep the bandage on until then. Adam: Thanks Ian. Ian: No prob. (Adam leaves the room. The others are seen meeting with the Defenders) Daniel: And that's what happened. Alex: Whoa... Erin: Oh crap. Miles: A Spirit Orb? Scott: How come Jiro never told me about this? Daniel: Well from what Sun told me, they all kept it secret. Apparently its power can amplify them to the point they can rival gods. Scott: Holy crap... Daniel:..... Alex: And you think it can destroy Salem? Daniel: If I can use it to power up Burning Sun, then yes. Oliver: Why didn't you tell us this before? Daniel: Didn't know how to. Oliver: Hmph. Daniel: But don't you see? It's so easy now! If we can find a way into the Spirit Realm and get the Orb, Salem's as good as dead. Heh, and Ozpin said this wouldn't be easy. Oliver: Well don't go thinking it's going to be. Daniel: I didn't say it would be. But with Burning Sun on a power scale like that, Salem'll be turned to ash in mere moments. Amanda: Yeah! Qrow: Hmph. Oliver: Well, how the hell do we get to The Spirit Realm? Daniel:....... Oliver: Daniel? Daniel: I have no idea. Oliver: I figured as much. Alex: The Spirit Realm... Hmm... Erin: Can't any of the gods access it? Daniel: No. Sun said accessing it was even outside the power of the Gods. Erin: But there's a way right? Daniel: Oh there is, but it's not exactly known. Erin: Oh. Daniel: Sun said he can go back, but only once and only for a short time. Oliver: That doesn't exactly make getting the Orb easy now does it? Daniel: Nope. Amanda: The problem is, Cinder knows about it. Oliver: And by now, Salem must too. Alex: But what would happen if they got the Orb? Daniel: Not sure. Burning Sun: *Voice* I don't know what will happen if someone without a Spirit interacts with the Orb. Daniel: Can't be anything good if they do. Amanda: Still, it's not like they can get inside the realm either. Daniel: True. (Daniel then looks over at Oscar) Daniel: So, what do you think Mr. Immortal? Still think we don't have that fighting chance? Amanda: Yeah, we've got a chance now! Oliver: Yep. Adam: *Smile* Oscar:....... Daniel: I mean, an Orb like this has to give our Spirits the power necessary to destroy her. Amanda: I wouldn't be against Sun disintegrating a villain! Daniel: So, sound like a plan? Alex: I mean, it does sound promising. Erin: Yeah. A way to destroy someone like her is a dream come true. Jack: How do we even know it'll work? Daniel: What do you mean? Amanda: It has to! Jack: But how do you know? Daniel: We just do! Oliver: What else are we gonna try? Daniel: Exactly! Oscar: But you don't know how to get inside it. Daniel: Doesn't mean we can't figure it out! Adam: Yeah! Daniel: There's gotta be a way somewhere. Amanda: We just gotta find it is all. Ozpin: You don't even know if it's going to be enough. Daniel: *Scoff* Will you stop with the doubting Ozpin? Oliver: Easy Daniel. Daniel: I'm just saying, no reason to be doubtful of every single plan we make up. Adam: Well don't be so harsh man. Daniel: Sorry, it's just annoying. Oliver:.... Ozpin: I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm just worried about the amount of trust you're putting into this "Spirit Orb". Jack: Yeah you guys are making it seem like it's a great thing even though you're only going off your Spirits' word. Burning Sun: *Voice* The hell is THAT suppose to mean!? Alex: Jack has a point. Its just one Spirit who supports this theory. I think we should get a bit more evidence to support this idea that the Spirit Orb could do what it can do. (Burning Sun suddenly emerges from Daniel) Burning Sun: Are you incompetent pieces of shit saying I'm a fucking LIAR!? Erin: Dude chill out! We aren't calling you a lair! Miles: We just think we shouldn't risk everything on this one thing. We need to explore other options. Daniel: Yeah Sun take it easy no need to be- Burning Sun: But they don't get it! If that Orb is used, we can win this no problem! Daniel: But we can't even get to it! Burning Sun: There's ways Daniel! Ways that these dumbass Defenders can't figure out in their wildest dreams! Erin: The hell you just say? Burning Sun: You heard me! Dumbass! Erin: Daniel. You better get this spirit of yours to knock it off. Other wise I'll have to hurt it. And if I hurt it, it'll hurt you and I don't wanna hurt you. Burning Sun: You!? Hurt me?! Ha! Adam: *Whisper* Daniel, what is going on with him? Daniel: *Whisper* I don't know. *Looks at Burning Sun* !! (A patch of purple flame is seen slowly spreading onto Burning Sun's back) Daniel: *Thinking* Shit! Burning Sun: Like you could hurt me! I could take ALL of you assholes here alone! Daniel: O-Okay Sun, that's enough! Burning Sun: No! Its high time I put ALL these losers in they're place! Daniel: Sun! Please stop! (The purple flames start spreading more and more) Daniel: *Thinking* Shit, he's gonna lose it again! Burning Sun: You hear me you pieces of shit!? Alex: Guys, get ready. Burning Sun: I'll show you the ONE thing that's gonna put Salem in her place! Daniel: Adam, get Malozen ready! Adam: R-Right! (Malozen appears out) Malozen: Stop... Now... Burning Sun: You don't have a say in this! Daniel: Sun! Burning Sun: What?! (Daniel then points at Sun's back as he notices the purple flames) Burning Sun: ! AH!! Daniel: The corruption's taking over the more angered you get! Calm down or it's gonna take over! Burning Sun: Oh shit shit shit! (Burning Sun reenters Daniel's body) Daniel:.....Sun? Burning Sun:..............*Voice* Apologize for me. Daniel: R-Right. (Daniel looks at the heroes) Daniel: He uhhh, he says sorry. Alex: *Sighs* Good. (The heroes all calm down) Erin: He was getting pretty heated over that. Daniel: Well the Orb is what makes Spirits. He must've thought you were insulting his creator. Alex: Right. Miles: Well, now what? Adam: I-I might have an answer. Alex: Really? Jack: What is it? Adam: Well, if the entrance to the Spirit Realm is so well hidden and no one knows where it is, you think maybe that magic lamp you guys have can tell us where it is? Ruby: ! *Holds up the relic* Could she...? Daniel: Holy shit that's a good idea! If they said it can answer any question, then it has to be able to tell us how to get into the Spirit Realm! Adam: I knew I was on to something! Daniel: What are we waiting for!? Let's go for it! Ruby: I mean, it's worth a shot. Daniel: Come on, turn the damn thing on! Amanda: We gotta find the entrance! Ruby: Whoa, guys just- Daniel: Use the damn thing already! Yang: Guys! Chill out! Spot: Yeah don't gang up on Ruby like that! Daniel; S-Sorry! Amanda: Right, let's take it easy guys. Adam: Yeah. Sorry. (The others step back) Oliver: This better be worth it. Daniel:.... Ruby:..... (Ruby looks at the others) Weiss: Go ahead Ruby. Ruby: You guys sure? Blake: Maybe this Spirit Orb might not work, but we don't have any other ideas. So might as well. Ruby: Right. Alex: This could be interesting. Miles: Yeah. Daniel: Well, go on. Ruby: You do realize we only get this one question right? Once we use it, we don't get anymore. Daniel: Then we make it count. Now come on. Ruby: But what if we waste and this was all for- Qrow: Its okay Kiddo. We'll figure something else out if it doesn't work. Ruby:.... *Sighs* All right. Here I go. (Ruby holds up the lamp) Ruby:.....Jinn. Daniel: Huh? Oliver: What? (Suddenly, time freezes) Amanda: Um guys? Why is everything frozen? (Adriana notices the water near by isn't moving) Adriana: What is going on? Amanda: I don't know. It's like everything just gave up on trying to move. Daniel: Wait, something's happening. (Blue smoke begins to come out of the relic) Erin: Whoa what's going on right now? Alex: I don't know. Jordan: I don't like this, not one bit. Amanda: *Steps back a bit* (After a few moments, a large blue figure shoots out of the smoke) Jordan: AHHH!!! WHAT IS IT!??! Daniel: What the....? Jinn: Someone called? Adam: THAT'S the lamp's power? Oliver: A genie in a lamp? I should've seen that coming. Daniel: Huh, okay then. Jordan: Oh, g-guess it wasn't going to kill us. Ruby: Guys. This is Jinn. She's a being created by the God of Light of Remnant. Jinn: Yes. My duty is to guide humanity in the pursuit of knowledge. Daniel: I see. Alex: Wow! Adam: So, what are we supposed to do? Do we just....say what we need? Weiss: You ask Jinn anything, and she should be able to answer it. Adam: Oh cool! Jinn: Be warned. I may only answer 3 questions. 2 of the questions have already been asked. This will be the 3rd question. Adam And then what? Ruby: You have to wait a hundred years for more. Adam:......Well good thing we're Blake's kids. Jinn: So, what knowledge do you seek? Daniel: Well we- (Burning Sun appears and walks up) Burning Sun: I have a question. Jinn: Ask your question Spirit. Daniel: Whoa Sun what- Burning Sun: Where is the location to the entrance of my home, The Spirit Realm? Jinn: Hmmm... Burning Sun: It is of the utmost importance that we find it. The key to destroying Salem lies beyond its borders. Jinn:... Burning Sun: Do you know? Jinn: I do. Burning Sun: Where? Jinn: It lies within a realm undiscovered by humanity. Burning Sun: Huh? Jinn: Not even the Gods of the Omniverse know of its existence. Burning Sun: And....you do? Jinn: Of course I do. I'm a source of knowledge remember? Burning Sun: I....guess that makes sense. Jinn: But yes, the entrance is there, and so is the entrance to the unknown Realm. But it will require a God's power. Daniel: Like dad? Jinn: No. Someone with more experience in warping reality to his pleasure. Daniel: Who's.....Oh. Him. Erin: Wait... Warpping reality... *Gasp* Defenders: LESTROS!! Alex: He can get us there? Burning Sun: Guess so. Alex: Huh, well what do you know. Adam: So much for the Gods being unable to enter it. Jinn: Well, now you've received your knowledge. Burning Sun: Thank you for your help. Jinn: This is the 3rd question. I shall answer another 3 questions. In a hundred years. Burning Sun: Well then, see you around then! (Jinn nods and goes back into the lamp. Time resumes to move) Burning Sun: Hm, well that went well. Daniel: One hundred years. Adam: We're immortal right? Daniel: I uhhh, I think so? Adam: We'll ask dad later. Alex: So, Lestros then? Erin: Guess we gotta go find him. Ruby: What ever happened to him anyway? Adam: Last I heard from dad, he's living in his own realm. Jack: Oh god Lestros' own realm... 10 bucks say we'll be walking on the ceiling. While gravity points to the wall. Adam: I think from what dad said, it's more than that. Jack: Great... Alex: Well, let's head to Blake's place then. Maybe he can take us there. Daniel: Right. (The heroes go and enter the house as they prepare to head to Blake's place) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts